To date, various thermal heads have been developed as a printing device for a facsimile, a video printer, or the like. For example, a known thermal head includes a substrate having a first main surface and an end surface adjacent to the first main surface; a plurality of heating elements disposed on the first main surface or on the end surface; a plurality of electrodes disposed on the first main surface and electrically connected to the plurality of heating elements; and a connector including a plurality of connector pins disposed on the plurality of electrodes and a housing containing the plurality of connector pins, the connector being disposed adjacent to the end surface.
In the thermal head, the connector pins hold an edge portion of the substrate between the connector pins, and thereby the electrodes and the connector pins are electrically connected to each other and the connector is attached to the substrate. To improve electrical insulation or joint strength, the thermal head includes a covering member that covers the plurality of connector pins on the plurality of electrodes together with the plurality of electrodes (see PTL 1).